When Your Gone
by troypayroxmysoxs
Summary: What happens when something bad happens in Sharpay's life wo will be the one to help her through the bad times? TROYPAY!
1. Chapter 1

When You're Gone

When You're Gone.

_Hello people I told you I would have a new story soon and here it is my new story!_

Troy was sitting at his desk in drama class listing to Mrs. Darbus ramble on about the spring musical. Troy was about to fall asleep when he heard Sharpay talking.

"Mrs. Darbus when are the auditions again"? She asked Mrs. Darbus she told her and Sharpay wrote it down in her pink note book crossing her legs at the same time. When Sharpay did that Troy couldn't help but stare at her sure he had a girlfriend he was Troy freaking Bolton captain of the basketball team and the most popular guy in school.

Troy could have anyone he wanted except the one he wanted the one and only Ice Queen her self Sharpay Evans. She was the meanest person at the school but he had to admit she was defiantly the hottest! Troy was snapped out of his thought by his girlfriend Lindsay Carter.

"Troy what's wrong"? She asked him.

"Nothing lets just go". He said and grabbed his stuff and stood up to leave.

"Go where Troy class isn't over yet"! Lindsay said and put her head on her desk. Troy looked around to see the whole class starring at him. HE sad won and felt his cheeks turning redder by the minute. Troy then looked at his watch to find out that class had started 10 minutes ago! Troy was so caught up in his thoughts about Sharpay that he didn't notice the time. Then Troy then heard Sharpay giggling he looked at her and smiled and returned to listing to his teachers boring lectures again.

After class Troy and his friends were standing by Troy's locker which happened to be by Sharpay's locker. AS they were talking Troy heard the all too familiar sound of heals on the floor but he ignored them and continued to talk to his friends and his girlfriend.

"Uh Oh here comes the Ice Bitch"! Chad said and the gang including Troy started to laugh. Sharpay was walking to her locker with her best friends Gabriella and Taylor. Gabby was going out with Ryan who was sick that day and Taylor liked Chad but didn't know if he liked her back.

"Ugh look at Troy and his basketball buddies around my locker and eww his slut of a girlfriend is leaning on my locker"! Sharpay said to her friends.

"Hey one of those basketball players is my man"! Taylor said.

"I am sorry". Sharpay told her. Sharpay was only nice to her friends and her brother Ryan. They finally arrived at Sharpay's locker.

"Move"! Sharpay yelled at the people at her locker.

"So you can what break a mirror with that thing you call a face". Lindsey said to Sharpay.

"Ok whatever Lindsay o and you might want to give Jake over there call he's been asking about you an awful lot lately". Sharpay said pointing over to the captain of the football team.

"Totolos"! Sharpay said as Taylor Gabby and her walked off.

"You told her"! Gabby said once they were in the cafeteria.

"Yeah she will never talk to you like that again"! Taylor told her.

"Yeah I know people think that they can talk tome any kind of way but they are really mistaken". Sharpay said.

"So what are our plans for tonight ladies"? Gabby asked them.

"How about a movie and some girl talk my house say 8ish"? Sharpay said to both of the girls.

"Sure"! They both replied and they headed off to their next class science class.

During science class Sharpay was talking to Taylor about a project they had to do together in the class. Sharpay turned around to see Troy staring at her.

"Tay look". Sharpay said and pointed to Troy staring at her Taylor turned around to see Troy looking a Sharpay.

"Maybe you should flirt with him as a joke"! Taylor said and tapped Gabby's shoulder so she could watch. Sharpay waved at Troy and blew him a kiss Troy just looked like he was going to faint. So he turned around and told Jason he was the only person who knew that he liked Sharpay.

"Jason Sharpay just waved and blew a kiss at me"! He told him.

"Maybe she likes you". Jason said.

"I doubt that". Troy said and turned around to look at Sharpay again. Sharpay took out her new Alcatel cell phone (picture** on profile)** and looked for Troy's number and she text him.

**Cutiepie101: **_Hey Troy y r u staring at me? Sharpay_

**B-ballboy: **_**No…. maybe… ok yeah I was. Troy**_

**Cutiepie101:**_ Its ok I don't mind. Sharpay_

**B-ballboy: **_**RELLY?! Troy.**_

**Cutiepie101:**_ Yeah I do so STOP STARING_

Sharpay turned around and smiled at Troy and look back at Taylor and laughed.

"That was so funny Shar"! Taylor said as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah that was so funny". Gabby told Sharpay as they were walking out of school.

"Well I have to go girls I'll se you later"! Sharpay said as she hugged them and left the school grounds.

When Sharpay got home she quickly changed into her jogging clothes so she could go on her daily jog in the park. As she was running she was listing to Take a Bow by Rihanna on her pink ipod.

_Go on and take a bow ooo_

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up for the_

_Sprinklers come on talking_

_Bout girl I loved you you're _

_The one this is just like a_

_Re-run please what else_

_Is on and do-_

"Ow"! Sharpay said as she hit the ground.

"What in the world"! She said as she looked up.

"I am so sorry"! A person said. Sharpay looked up to see Troy Bolton holding her hand out to her. Sharpay just stood up.

"Next time watch where you're going Bolton". Sharpay said and glared at him and walked off. Troy watched her then he suddenly saw her fall to her keens and put her head in her hands he was kind of worried so he started to run up to her but before he got there she had got up and started running faster than ever toward her house so she ran back to his house

5 minutes earlier.

Sharpay was running then her phone rang.

"Hello" She answered her phone.

"Hey Shar"? It was her brother Ryan who was on the phone he had been sick all day from the flu and was suppose to stay in bed and she was wondering why he was calling her right now.

"Ryan why are y- wait what's wrong"? She asked him it sounded like he was crying.

"Shar I don't know how to tell you this but its dad something bad has happened to him".

_A/N Yay new story o yeah but anyway what happened to Sharpay and Ryan's dad find out next time review if you like this story! Shanana_


	2. Chapter 2

When Your Gone

When Your Gone

_Hello people I hope you had and awesome 4 of July mine was ok but anyway last time on the story something happened to Sharpa'ys dad and Ryan and her were on the phone so lets find out what happened to Sharpay's dad right now!_

"Ryan tell me what's wrong with dad"! Sharpay was screaming on the phone.

"He's dead he got in a car crash when he was coming home from the airport i am so sorry Shar". Ryan said

Sharpay dropped the phone and fell on her keens crying that's when Troy saw her. Sharpay saw Troy coming to her so she got up and ran to her house as fast as she could.

Troy's pov

I saw Sharpay on her keens so I started to run toward her. I guess she saw me because she got up and started to run away I shrugged it off and started to run back to my house. When I got to my house I went inside and saw that my mom was crying.

"Mom what's wrong"? I asked her she just looked at me and cried. Then my dad told me to go up to my room and so I did but I couldn't help but wonder what was the deal tonight why is everybody so sad little did I know I that would find out sooner or later.

Sharpay's pov.

"Ryan Ryan"! I screamed when I got into the house. I looked around my house to find out that no one was there.

"Shit"! I said they must be at the hospital or something I got in my car and drove to the hospital. When I got there I saw my mom, Ryan, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton I thought nothing of it because Coach Bolton was my dad's best friend form high school but then I turned around and I saw Troy Bolton what the hell is he dong here. Then out of nowhere he hugged me I saw so upset that I hugged him back I didn't no what to do I just need somebody to comfort me Troy told me that it would all be ok and I believed him.

No one's pov.

"Are you ok now"? Troy whispered in Sharpay's ear.

"NO"! She yelled and pushed Troy off of her. She ran to the room her dad was in and she cried by his bed.

"Daddy please come back I love you I don't want you to go"! Sharpay cried she heard the door open she turned around to see her brother Ryan standing there she ran to him and cried.

"Ryan why did he have to go". She cried into his chest.

"I don't know sis but well get through this together I promise". Ryan said and kissed the top of her head.

"Ryan I miss him". Sharpay said once they got home they were sitting on Sharpay's bed and they were watching old videos of there family.

"This isn't helping is it"? Ryan said as he turned off the videos.

"No it's really not". Sharpay said giggling then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it". Sharpay said and got up to go and answer the door. When she answered the door she saw Troy Bolton at the door.

"What do you want"? She asked him.

"I just came by to see if you and Ryan were ok". He said looking at the ground.

"Yeah were fine could be better but were ok thanks for asking do you want to come in"? She asked him.

"Sure why not". Troy said.

"Ok". Sharpay opened the door so Troy could come in.

"So what are you and Ryan doing"? Troy asked following Sharpay upstairs to her room.

"Nothing much just watching movies". Sharpay said opening the door to her room to find a sleeping Ryan on her floor.

"Ok we were watching movies"! Sharpay said with a laugh.

"So we will go down stairs then". Sharpay said going down stairs Troy following her. Troy and Sharpay went down stairs and watched TV then the news came on.

"And in other news tonight the owner of Evans productions died tonight in a car crash on his way back home he will be missed dearly". The reporter lady said. Troy looked at Sharpay to see that she was crying.

"Sharpay don't cry its ok". Troy said and hugged Sharpay.

"No it's not why did it have to be my dad"! Sharpay said as she sobbed into Troy's shoulder. Troy looked at his watch to see that it was almost midnight.

"Well I should go". Troy said.

"No please stay"! Sharpay told him.

"I don't want to be alone". She said.

"Ok let me call my parents". Troy said he called them and they said yes they thought that Sharpay would need a friend in her time of need so they let him stay.

"They said yes". Troy said.

"Good". Sharpay said and Troy sat back down on the couch with her.

"Sharpay, Sharpay"? Troy said he looked down to see Sharpay sleeping on his shoulder. Troy was happy about this his girlfriend just broke up with him for the football captain so Troy was excited maybe Sharpay liked him. The next day Sharpay woke up to find Troy on her couch and she was on top of him sleeping she got up and went up to her room to get ready for school.

"Troy get your ass up we got to go". Sharpay told him and walked out of the door. He got up and walked out to Sharpay's car and got in.

"Go where Shar". He said.

"School". She said and started driving.

"Oh crap today's only Tuesday huh". He said.

"Yup and you kind of smell so I'll drop you off at you house and I'll see you later". Sharpay said and stopped in front of his house.

"But I'll be late for school". Troy said.

"No you won't its only 4:30". Sharpay said.

"Then where are you going"? Troy asked her.

"Starbucks duh". Sharpay said and started to drive away but before he left she called Troy.

"Troy"! Sharpay yelled. He turned around.

"Yeah"? He asked her.

"Thanks". She said and drove off. Troy smiled to himself and went into his house to get ready for school.

At School.

"Shar are you going to be ok"? Ryan asked her.

"Yeah now let's go Ryan". Sharpay said and she walked into school. Sharpay walked through the halls like nothing happened but inside she wanted to bust into tears and run home but she had to be strong nobody needed to know that she was hurting inside.

_A/N Another chapter complete. There was a little Troypayness in this chapter but I promise there will be a lot more now for some awesome reviewer people thanks you guys means a lot! Shanana (Just in case you're wondering that's not my real name!)_

karemina

great first chap

can´t wait to find out what happened to sharpay´s dad

update soon

ELM-Tree10

eek what's wrong with their dad!?

good job update soon


	3. Chapter 3

When You Gone

When You Gone

_Hiya peoples sorry for not updating in a while but I went to Florida and had and awesome time! Last time on the story Sharpay walked into school like nothing happened to her family._

Sharpay was walking through the halls when she bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"Watch where you're going dumbass"! She shouted at the person she looked up at the person to see that it was Troy.

"Oh sorry Sharpay". Troy said and held his hand out for her.

"Yeah you better be". Sharpay said and walked away. Sharpay didn't want to be mean to Troy but she had to she couldn't let anyone know that she was hurt and needed a friend but the friend that she needed was Troy but she knew and he knew that people would disapprove of that real fast so she thought it was best to keep it a secret from everyone.

Troy's pov

I wanted to help Sharpay up but she just got up and walked away so I ran after her.

"What's your problem"? I asked her.

"Nothing that you already don't know about". She said and walked a way. I stood there confused but then I got it she was still upset about her dad well of course she was upset but I comforted her last night she thanked me this morning now she wants to be icy today oh I will figure this out after school I thought and walked into my next class.

No ones pov.

Sharpay got into her and drove home when she got home she saw someone standing on the porch so she got out of her car and walked to her porch.

"What are you doing here"? She asked the person.

"I just want to know why you were so rude to me at school today". Troy said to her.

"Look i m sorry ok I just didn't want people to know that I was hurting and I had to keep it up all day." Sharpay said looking down.

"Oh I am sorry Sharpay I didn't know". Troy said and went to give Sharpay a hug. But she pushed him away.

"Yeah you're right you don't know you don't know anything that I am going through my dad just died and now there's no one who cares for me like he did"! Sharpay yelled at Troy with tears streaming down her face. Troy then pulled Sharpay into a tight hug and she let him he rubbed her back and whispered into her ear comforting words.

"Don't cry Sharpay it's going to be ok there is someone who cares for you I promise". Troy told her and kissed her hair.

"No there's not no one will ever care about me as much as my dad did and it's not ok why do you keep telling me that"? Sharpay said into Troy's chest as she calmed down. Troy looked at her.

"I keep telling you everything is going to be ok because it is and three is someone who cares for you liked your dad did". Troy said.

"Who"? Sharpay said in a yeah- right tone".

"Me". Troy said and kissed her. Sharpay was shocked at first but soon kissed him back then they pulled away. Troy and Sharpay just starred at each other for a while until Sharpay broke there gaze.

"I have to go". Sharpay said and she ran inside her house and closed the door.

"Sharpay wait"! Troy called after her but it was too late she was already in her house. So Troy walked home feeling heart broken.

When Sharpay got into her house she ran up to her room and shut the door and pulled out her diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was one of the hardest days of my life I had to go to school and pretend like I was perfectly fine when the reality is I'm dying inside. I miss my daddy so much and Ryan does to I think after this I am going to go and talk to him but anyway I came home to day and Troy was standing on my porch and yes I still do love him with all my heart but I can't get close to him I walked up on the porch and he was talking tome asking me why I was mean to him and all that and then I started crying and talking about how no one loved me which was a complete lie because Ryan loves me more than anything but then again it wasn't a lie but he hugged me and told me he cared about me. Then it happened he kissed me of course I kissed him back but I couldn't do it so I ran inside. I g2g someone's calling me talk to you later._

_Sharpay Evans._

Sharpay closed her diary and answered her cell phone with out looking at the called id.

"_Hello"? _

"Sharpay"?

"_Yeah Ryan"?_

"Yeah I have something to tell you".

"_What"?_

"I'm leaving".

"_WHAT Ryan you can't leave me now not after what just happened"!_

"I am sorry Shar I have to go I can't deal with this it hurts to much to live in that house so I'm going to Grandmas house".

"_Ok well I love you Ry and I'll miss you and I'll visit when ever I have the chance._

"I love you to Shar and I'll miss you can't wait for you to visit".

"_Bye"_

"Bye"

Sharpay hung up the phone and broke down crying she picked up her phone again and called the one person who cared about her.

"**Hello"? **Came a tired male voice over the phone.

"Troy". Sharpay said still crying"

Hearing Sharpay cry made him shoot up

"**Yeah what's' wrong"?**

"I'll tell you later but cam I please come over"? Sharpay asked him.

"**Yeah sure". Troy said**

"Great I'll see you in 5 minutes bye".

"**Bye".**

When Sharpay got off the phone with Troy she grabbed a bag and put some clothes in it and she grabbed her school bag and set off to Troy's house it was late so she had to go through her window. She walked down the street and got to Troy's house and saw he was waiting on her.

"Hey". She said.

"Hey". Troy told her. He helped her bring her stuff to his room and they sat on his bed.

"So what's up"? He asked her.

"Well before I called you Ryan called me and told me that he was leaving because he couldn't live at home anymore it hurt him to much and he want to live in New Jersey with our Grandmother". Sharpay said and started crying. Like always Troy hugged her and comforted her.

"I miss him already Troy". Sharpay said to him.

"I know you do Pay but don't worry you will see him again soon". Troy told her.

"Yeah I hope so". Sharpay said and pulled away from the hug.

"Troy you are so nice to me when I'm so bitchy toward you and I just want to say thank you". Sharpay said and smiled at Troy.

"No problem and you are a really nice person if you would let other people see it like you let me see it". Troy said and smiled at her.

"I'll try from now on now let's get some sleep we still have school in the morning". Sharpay said and got under the covers with Troy in his bed.

"Your right" Troy said and laid there and turned toward Sharpay.

"Good night Shar". Troy said.

"Good night Troy". Sharpay said and kissed Troy's head and fell asleep. Then Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay and kissed her forehead as well and they sleep like that for the rest of the night in each others arms.

_A/n Awe so cute so what's going to happen next I don't know well I do know but you don't but anyway find out next chapter. Takara (____ My name)._


End file.
